steppingupnsfandomcom-20200216-history
A new role for business
Ideas Generated at the Stepping Up Conference Provide business development/sales/advice/counseling to new businesses or existing small businesses Connect small business owners who are ready to exit their business and who have no sucessar Generate provincial dashboard of metrics that all Nova Scotians have access to Develop a list of easy ideas that every Nova Scotian could do, under each Ivany goal and then promote it widely NS International student connector/mentor program Govt NS/Defence/Industry Advisory Group Create a new business formation SWAT team between nsbi and department of of business Make NS a world leader in cycling tourism Learn more about working with/employing youth with disability Build a collaborative network of business focused on telling a “new story” about NS business Develop clusters for creative industries to work closely together Building networks and places to have more frequent collaborative conversations on how to move our community forward Launch a provincial campaign to have all businesses hire at least one 20-30 year old Create and promote a one stop shop for info Publication - print or online - profiling/case studies of NS homegrown small business success stories Mobilize NS chambers of commerce to implement a oneNS action plan - focus on measurable objectives Find out why people who move here, move here and what makes them stay Discuss social innovation and system change - social enterprise and small/medium/sized enterprise Introduce a new mechanism that forces more positive discussion/sharing Students helping other students find a creating a lasting community with whom you want to school with from career to volunteering to advice Educate employers on immigrants international qualification recognition process Help/work with new startups to navigate the bureaucracy of starting a business Begin a weekly public posting of NS Call to Action Make the idea a reality - Nova Scotia : The 3D Printing Capital of the world Build collaboration team between government, private sector, education Invest in young employers - support and them for success Tell a new story Create a compelling NS vision that’s specific, that’s stretch, but “believable” Develop a well advertised mentorship opportunity between large and successful business leaders with junior/small business leaders Acknowledge community literacies project Create/work on a new definition of entrepreneurial Make NS a hub of innovation for ageing in place Create a collaborative Hub for community projects Create a NS business leadership group/team/council Initiate pan-NS business promotion of business success stories Create and popularize a business support navigation “one stop” A support mechanism (ecosystem for youth engagement) based on our strong small businesses Identify ways that regions in NS can contribute to global value chains Pre-exisiting Ideas Bring “intelligent communication forum” approach to Halifax Shirlaws Love Project: Building Business Models : Be disruptive Collaborative efforts between government, non-profit and businesses to address:labour market and skill sets NowOrNever.com Building connections between existing start ups and the schools-gaming, oceans, etc etc etc so students can see what is available for future opportunities Increase (host) number of national and international sporting events ie tour NS cycling Connector Program (HP) Use Norwegian contacts to bring new business to NS HRM Bridging the Gaps Growing our ocean sector : collaborative marketing of our sector to the world Boyne Clark Innovative Ideas Competition Provide the best internet across NS and support small businesses in all corners of the province on global markets Collaborate with industry and partners to advance the knowledge and action of the economic value of Safety and Engaged leadership in NS Nova Scotia Women in Technology NSWIT Connect business graduates Business development programs : Help implement existing programs in a different way Help new university graduates to stay in Halifax NS USA Bilateral Trade Programs Reach out to mentor youth/immigrants through programs such as HP Connector program Marine Innovation Center Development of new Halifax economic strategy Educational seminars/workshops with high-school, community college, and university students about entrepreneurship and how to start a business Continue to address negative attitudes through business promotion and highlighting success stories Create national campaign to promote growth of NS and why we are top province to do business and live in Collaborate; connect people; implement DOI Take the risk on a new employee Promote positive things happening in NS Motivate successful small business to use young graduate to join their firms and recruit to accelerate growth of perspective business readers Expand: Association of industry sector councils Champion the importance of businesses hiring youth and recent immigrants Discuss : There are built-in structural conflicts with the way entrepreneurism is nurtured in NS Start and finance a bursary award for someone seeking to better themselves through a college education in NS WIPSI YES NS Mentorship UIT: Clusters of ICT sector learning and business New Dawn : Creative industry clusters in Sydney Graduate to Opportunities program Fusion HFX Category:Browse Category:New Role For Business Category:Infrastructure Category:Connecting Category:Networking Category:Global Category:International Category:Cross Sector Category:Youth Category:Small Business Category:Technology Category:Support Category:Recognition of Success Category:Leadership Category:Hub Category:Community Category:Elderly Category:Silver Economy Category:Language Category:Vernacular Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Literacy Category:Education Category:Mentors Category:Integration Category:Stories Category:Private Sector Category:Government Category:Collaboration Category:NSBI Category:Department of Business Category:Defence Category:Goals Category:Ivany Category:United States Category:Trade Category:Solutions Category:Association Category:Dashboard Category:Metrics Category:Bursary Category:Recruiting Category:Marine Category:Startups Category:Starting a business Category:Call to Action Category:Recognition Category:Employer Category:Students Category:Volunteers Category:Enterprise Category:Medium Business